Hajime Matsushina (Fireball Force)
Hajime Matsushina (松菜はじめ) is the older brother of Bakazan Matsushina, trainer of Bakazan as well as a recurring character in Kokei of the Mirai. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Fire (colored Red, Orange and Yellow) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - *'Heavy' - - *'Throw' - - Punches downwards, then low kicks the opponent in the shin then kicks them forward. *'Awakening' - - Hajime transforms into his Fire Eyes Mode. *'Rush Up' - Up - Hajime does the following. ** - Does a punch upwards. ** - Then kicks forward with a jumping kick, and finishes it with a backhand punch while holding a kunai on flames. *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - Jumps over and does a powerful kick. *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Fire Blade' - - Hajime charges up a ball of fire into his hands and rushes forward and thrusts it into the opponent's abdomen. ---- *'Heat Shuriken' - - Hajime glows in flames as he crosses his arms infront of his face concentrating on his Heat Shuriken Technique. If he connects his Hinorei appears around him in a flash then crosses his arms out at the opponent slashing them. ---- *'Fire Arts: Shadow Clone' - - Hajime takes out a Manga book of Kokei of the Mirai and reads it while in a counterattack position. If he is hit his afterimage will disapear burning the opponent and stunning them as the real Hajime appears behind him creating a wall of Fire that traps the opponent. Then Hajime does Lava Art: Giant Vortex as a blast of Lava erupts underneath the opponent launching them into the air and breaking the wall. ---- *'1000 Degrees Fire Blade' - - Hajime looks forward arcing his right hand up and to his side as it ablazes on fire. He dashes over to his opponent, if he hits, he thrusts his right arm into the opponent's abdomen with fire as the opponent is launched into the air, Hajime stops and turns around and jumps up at the opponent activating Hinorei Mode and finishes it by having the Hinorei stab the opponent with fire and goes through them back into his base form. Quotes Intro *You'll pay dearly if you underestimate the power of teamwork! *I won't let you kill my teammates! *Okay, here we go. Time to act like a big brother. (To Bakazan Matsushina) *How you've fallen, Ginjiro... (To Ginjiro Uzziah) *What do you want?! (To Tsuchi) *I won't let you hurt Lord Suna (To Shio) *You're the spitting image of Bakazan. It's like looking into the past. (To Yaki Matsushina) *You prepared yourself for death long ago, didn't you? (To Lennox) *"Ha ha! You kids are all the same, no matter what world you're from!" (To Eden) *You've got a great look about you. Someone taught you well. (To Spyre) Techniques *Take this! (Fire Blade) *Fire Blade! (Fire Blade) *Heat! (Heat Shuriken) *Shuriken! (Heat Shuriken) *How about this one! (Heat Shuriken) *So...what's the plan? (Fire Arts: Shadow Clone) *Fire Arts... (Fire Arts: Shadow Clone) *Flame Pillar! (Fire Arts: Shadow Clone) *Lava Arts... (Fire Arts: Shadow Clone) *Lava Art: Giant Vortex! (Fire Arts: Shadow Clone) *This is how a Ninja strikes fear into the hearts of his enemy! (Fire Eyes Mode) Awakened Technique *I've been saving this one! (1000 Degrees Fire Blade) *Come on, did you really think you'd win? (1000 Degrees Fire Blade) *Say your prayers... (1000 Degrees Fire Blade) *1000 Degrees Fire Blade! (1000 Degrees Fire Blade) Victory Quotes *I know it's hard to believe, but I promise you it's real. *Even if the path turns out to be painful, I will follow my friends steps. Trivia